


The Song of Fire and Blood

by Targling12



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Post canon, Remorse, Resurrection, not jonerys, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targling12/pseuds/Targling12
Summary: The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Daenerys Targaryen, fell when her lover, Jon Snow, thrust a dagger in her heart. But her story did not end there, She was resurrected in Volantis. Haunted by memories of the city she burned, Daenerys flies east, beyond Essos, to the unknown. She will start anew, a fair young Queen in an unknown realm.The Piper has been laying low since the death of the Adderhead, keeping out of sight as best he can. Everything changes when he meets a silver-haired woman mounted on a great dragon. She will be his new Queen.





	The Song of Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This idea kept me up ALL night. So, boom, here it is. I am SO bitter about the ending of GoT (They done did my girl dirty) and I just really loved the Inkworld series (Piper was always my fave), and that is how inspiration struck with both of it's fists.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany is resurrected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> West of Westeros, East of Essos. Two can play this game.

Torchlight bathed the stone alter in a warm glow. It almost gave the illusion of life to the still body of the young woman laying upon it. The priestess clucked her tongue. Her smooth voice was intoned with power. Over and over, she chanted the phrases, placing her hands on the dead woman's heart, outside, over the crash of thunder, a dragon roared.

The Priestess was unfazed, she continued chanting, feeling heat build beneath her fingers, her chanting grew louder, until she was shouting the words over the roaring of the storm. A violent jolt went through the woman's body as death released it's hold. The dragon uttered a long howling roar, and Daenerys Targaryen opened her eyes.

Tears flooded her eyes as memories raced through her head. The ashes, the screaming, the bells... _What had she done?_ She knew, but did not want to believe it. _She'd been so angry, but she'd never meant to kill so many innocent people. She'd just wanted to kill Cersei, the woman who had taken so much from her. She hadn't even been thinking of anyone else in King's Landing when she'd unleashed Drogon upon it. All she could hear were her children's dying screams, Missandei's final word, Jorah's death. And then Jon had stabbed her. She'd been in utter shock over what she had done, she'd given a speech, walked towards the Iron Throne, tried to defend her actions. Why? Why? She knew damn well, had known even then, that what she had done was a terrible thing. She'd never wanted it. Never wanted to become the Mad Queen. _The memory of the dagger made her shiver. _She'd trusted Jon. She'd known he was upset, but she'd never thought he would betray her that way. __I'm sorry, I'm sorry! _Her thoughts wailed. _I'm sorry, I never wanted this, I wish I could take it back. I'm sorry._

"Your Grace." The voice startled her, and Dany turned towards the sound. A woman dressed all in red bowed deeply. Then the truth really sank in for Dany. She'd known, known the moment she woke up, but she had not been able to accept it. Jon had not just stabbed her. He'd _killed_ her.

"Who are you?" Dany asked the woman.

"I am Kinvara, your majesty, one of the Lord's servants."

"A red priestess?"

"Yes."

"Why did you bring me back? Surely you must know what I did."

"Everything happens for a reason, my Queen."

"I murdered thousands, _hundreds of thousands_."

"You feel remorse."

"Of course I do."

"Then you are not a monster. Grief can break even the purest heart."

"Grief." Dany said bitterly. _She had known to much of it._

"Perhaps you wish to see your dragon?"

"Drogon?" For a moment all the pain faded. _Her last living son was alright. _"Yes, I would like to see him."

Kinvara guided her outside, and Dany's eyes fell upon her precious child. Drogon nuzzled her, screeching in joy.

"My sweet son." Dany breathed. Drogon rumbled.

_We could fly away. _Dany thought. _Go to some new land, start all over._

The decision was an easy one. _She would be the first to know what was East of Essos._

**Author's Note:**

> Dany "Snapping" Was so out of character that I was half laughing, half crying, I don't think that she just turned evil, I think she gave in to her grief, and just lost it in the heat of the moment. She would be remorseful for what she did.


End file.
